Modern day windmills convert wind energy into electricity. Tidal, current, and wave power installations convert the energy of tides, currents and waves into electricity. Fluid driven rotary prime movers such as turbines associated with these and similar applications rotate slowly relative to generator rotation speeds useful for producing electricity. Efficient and cost-effective speed increasers for increasing this slow speed to speeds useful for electricity generation are desirable.